dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Aeolus Vale
Aeolus Vale is a region in Dragon Quest VII. Home to the angelic Cirrus people long ago, this region is noted for its windy climate. Story Past Hundreds of years ago, the ancient Cirrus were created by the Almighty with the gift of flight, and built their civilisation upon the winds of Aeolus Vale. To this end, they also built a shrine to the Wind Spirit, which also housed a sacred stone as an amplifier. Many believed that the stone itself was responsible for the Cirrus' gifts. However, there was one Cirrus among the many who was born without wings and thus could not fly. Her name was Fidelia. Darkness descended upon the region, and it was sealed, as the Demon King erected a shrine of his own before the Sanctum of the Cirrus. Meanwhile, as the Hero and his party arrive, they witness a squabble between the Praetor of Aeolus Vale and his mother over whether the Cirrus were meant to fly, as well as whether the stone was indeed responsible for their gifts. Her mind set, she storms out of the house, leaving the Praetor to ask the party for a favour: retrieve the stone as proof of his argument. As they leave for the Sullied Sanctum, they spy a young Fidelia being bullied as a ground-dweller. Stopping by a lookout post en route, the party is further debriefed on the state of the Sanctum and the monsters therein. With this intel, they press forward through the demonic edifice and its network of pitfalls and traps to fight a vaipur at the apex. They then continue to the Sanctum, solving the puzzles there to pick up the sacred stone and return to the Vale. The Praetor satisfied, he leaves his house. His mother makes an effort to comfort her granddaughter. Soon after, though, the Cirrus are drained of strength. The party must then return the sacred stone to its dais, and agrees to bring Fidelia with them. Although Fidelia cannot fly, her Cirrus blood allows the party to advance to the summit of the Sanctum, where, upon replacing the stone, its winds blow to reveal that the cumulus vex has been hiding there all along. The party battles the demon, defeating it and breaking the seal upon the Vale. As they prepare to leave, the Praetor's mother reveals that she has known about Fidelia from the beginning. However, Fidelia took the sacred stone and used it to fly so that the bullies would leave her alone. Having done so and proved it to be a mere trinket compared to her race's gifts and her family. she wills the stone to the party. What it actually does is yet unknown. Present Over many generations. the Cirrus have lost their gift of flight, and Fidelia becomes a principal figure in their history. In the present, however, one among the Cirrus has closed herself off, believing herself to be cursed. But with the Demon King having exploited the faith of the people in the Almighty and sealing off the world again, the time of the Wind Spirit's awakening draws nigh. As it turns out, the present mayor of the Vale began to bear wings at a young age, but Serafina must learn to overcome her fears and accept her destiny. After revealing herself to the people, she agrees to escort the party through Ventus Tower that she might find a clue to awakening the Spirit and aiding in the party's mission. As they reach the top of the tower, Serafina and the party are lifted to the skyborne home of several flying Cirrus, a gravity cube called Villa Priores. The Praetor there gives them the key to Multipleximus Maximus so that they can recover the Cirrus surplice needed to wake the Spirit. Macho Picchu guards the artefact, but is defeated. Returning to land via the Aeolus Globe with the robe, the party of five ascends the Sanctum once more, placing the robe on the statue and waking the Wind Spirit. Though awestruck and eager to continue on, Serafina must stay behind to lead her people as a full-blooded Cirrus. Her ultimate fate is left unknown. Points of interest *'Aeolus Vale': The city of the Cirrus people, built as two cliffside towers across a valley connected by a bridge. These towers have many long and winding staircases. *'Custodians' Camp' (past only): An observation post built to look after the Sanctum of the Cirrus. *'Sullied Sanctum' (past only): A building of the Demon King's minions that serves as a base for the vaipur guarding the Sanctum *'Sanctum of the Cirrus': A shrine honouring the Wind Spirit, built by the Cirrus. Contains a sacred stone. *'Ventus Tower' (present only): A tall tower built in a peaceful age for a purpose known only to those deemed worthy. **'Villa Priores': An odd cube at the top of Ventus Tower upon which a city has been built. Cirrus of old live here. ***'Multipleximus Maximus': A dimensional complex built on Villa Priores that houses the Cirrus surplice. Dialect Ancient Cirrus speak in Early Modern English as of the remake. This is the same dialect spoken by Sir Mervyn. Etymology Aeolus was a minor Greek god of winds. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest VII locations